


13th Doctor/reader one shots

by ArkhamKn1gh7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How do I tag?, Idk what I’m doing, TARDIS - Freeform, Time and Space Travel, Wtf am I doing with life?, mature for language and stuff, mostly cute moments between you and the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKn1gh7/pseuds/ArkhamKn1gh7
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots of you and the Doctor. Originally posted on my Wattpad but I’ve decided to put them here. I will take requests!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. IDFC

The Doctor stood at the console with Yasmin they were smiling and laughing at some inside joke. I didn’t was getting quite bored so I started heading deeper into the Tardis. “Hey Doc, I’m gonna go find the boys.” I said she just nodded and didn’t pay attention to me. I thought that was quite strange, she just seemed more fascinated with Yaz. I walked away and I heard their loud laughing as I was deep in the corridor. I heard voices in the kitchen and stopped when I heard my name.

“Are you sure she doesn’t know?” Graham asked. I stood just outside the door and listened into their conversation.

“Positive. The Doctor would kill me if Sky found out. I shouldn’t even be telling you this.”

“I feel bad keeping this from her. I mean Yaz and the Doc are going behind her back.” Oh my god! But the Doctor wouldn’t! She couldn’t! Not after all we’ve been through! With Yaz too! No she couldn’t be cheating on me! I ran off not caring if anyone heard my eyes welling up with tears. I went to the only place that could bring me some form of comfort. My bedroom. Of course the Tardis still had it available for me when I needed it for moments like this, or when I get into arguments with the Doctor. I just stormed in and closed the door behind me curling up into a ball on the bed crying.  
____________

The Doctor looked around for you in the kitchen, the library, the pool, and even their bedroom you were nowhere to be found. The Doctor put her hand on the wall of the Tardis. “Where has she gone, old girl?” The Tardis gave a rough vibration to signify she was not happy with the Doctor’s actions. “What have I done now?” The Doctor said defensively. The Tardis gave another rumble and sent her a picture of you curled in a ball in her old room.  
____________

I held a pillow close to my body and squeezed it tightly, silently crying into it. I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it. The door slowly opened and I heard her voice. “(Y/n)?” I couldn’t face her. Not after all what she had done, and how I was to blind to see the obvious! She and Yaz have been spending so much time together lately it makes so much sense.

“Just go away!” I said barely above a whisper but I knew she heard it.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” I felt the bed dip behind me and I crawled away from her. “Why are you so upset?”

“I know...” I said and she was silent. She didn’t deny it! I can’t leave the Tardis because I have no where to go. No one left to turn to but her. “I don’t fucking care..” I turned to face her and she looked away. “Just... tell me pretty lies.” I said. “Look me in the face,” she did so and she saw the tears and how red my eyes were. I saw the guilt on her face. “Tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake...” I said starting to sob again. “Because I don’t fucking care.”

“Hey what do you mean? Of course I love you.” She put her hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears. “And trust me none of it is fake.” I turned away how could I believe her? “What’s brought this on?”

“I heard Ryan and Graham talking in the kitchen..”

“Ryan! He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone! Last time I ever tell him a secret! He’s spoiled the surprise.” Now that was either a sick joke or I got something wrong. “Now I have to pick a new place to take us. It might take me a while, seeing as I had found the perfect place for our anniversary trip!”

Oh shit... I forgot... now it definitely is gonna look bad on me. “Anniversary trip? That’s what you’ve been keeping a secret?” I turned to face her and she seemed confused. “Nothing else?”

“No, why? what would I want secret from you?”

“I was under the impression... seeing as you and Yaz were spending a lot more time together... and Ryan and Graham talking about how you were keeping a secret from me... I thought... you and Yaz..”

“What! No way! She was helping me plan the whole thing.” She said shocked that I would say such a thing. “Never! Never ever would I so much as think about cheating on you. Apart from how much trouble I would be in... you can be quite scary when you’re angry.”

I smiled at that. “You’re damn right, and don’t you forget it. Because I can think of something worse than living with otters!”

“Yes ma’am.” You giggled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I doubted you..” I whispered into her neck.

“I’m sorry I’ve made it seemed like I betrayed you.” She held me close and I tucked my head under her chin and my arms between us. “I love you, and none of that will change.”

“I love you too, my Doctor.” She giggled as did I. She kissed the top of my head and we just laid there.


	2. A Night To Remember

I walked into the console room as the Doctor worked underneath the console itself. I didn’t see anyone else, they must all be asleep. I walked over and leaned against the controls. “So Doctor, I was thinking..” I started. She pushed herself from under the console and stood up. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she had a small smudge of grease on her cheek. “Since the others are asleep we could go on a trip, just the two of us, what do you think?” I asked biting my lower lip.

“Where and when?” The Doctor said with a smile on her face. She seemed just as excited as I was. “Oh I know!” She exclaimed as she danced around the Tardis console pulling levers and pushing buttons. The Tardis landed with the usual groaning. “I’ll be right back.” She said before disappearing into the Tardis.

“Where are we?” I asked as she continued further down the hall.

“You’ll see!” She shouted back. I smirked and waited for her to return. It wasn’t as long as I thought and she returned with a clean shirt and no grease on her face. She grabbed her coat and waited for me by the door. She opened it and we were in space. There was a nebula full of reds and purples, blues and greens. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. “Come on.” The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door of the Tardis. “I’ve increased the size of the air shell.” She said as we climbed onto the roof.

“It’s beautiful.” I said sitting next to her. I looked all around us and the vibrant colors surrounded us. In all different shades. Stars littered the area it almost didn’t look real. I leaned my head on her shoulder as I looked out into space. 

“Well I couldn’t think of other place, that is as beautiful as you.” She said and I blushed. I honestly wasn’t as pretty as this. This place, no amount of description could do it justice.

“You’re to kind, I’m not as beautiful as this place!” I exclaimed leaning away from her shoulder. I looked up and a small batch of dark blue gasses swirled above us. She turned to face me and I looked back into her eyes.

“You are to me, (Y/n).” She reached towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into the touch as I pulled myself towards her. I grabbed her coat and pulled her into a kiss. She didn’t hesitate to kiss me back. I swore I saw stars in that moment, and I wasn’t talking about the ones surrounding us either. I felt something strong pulling at me, urging me to be with her. I couldn’t tell you what it was, only that I never wanted it to go away.

But sadly all good things must come to an end and the Doctor pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact. She smirked before wrapping an arm around me to pull us closer together. “Wow...” I said stunned. I blushed not meaning for that to be said a loud.

The Doctor chuckled at my reaction. “Come on, we need to get back inside.” She said dropping down into the Tardis. She held out a hand and I gratefully took it. As I jumped down I slipped and if it wasn’t for the Doctor’s grip on my hand I would’ve crashed into the floor. “Careful.” She said pulling me up. Well now that was embarrassing.

“That was amazing...” I said looking at the Doctor in awe, both the kiss and the scenery.

“Well I tried to make it memorable.” She said with a smug smile. Oh smug Doctor, we can’t have that can we?

“Oh.. I was talking about the stars and the colors...” I said and she had a look of utter disbelief. “The kiss was ok too.” I said with a smile. It wasn’t ok it was amazing! The best experience of my life! I wanted another...

“Ok?! Just ok?!” She exclaimed. I laughed covering my mouth at her reaction. “I tried to make it all romantic and stuff! And it was only Ok?!” She groaned and put her head against a wall. I walked over to her smiling and giggling.

“I don’t know... maybe you should try it again. I might feel something different...” I said smugly. She must’ve seen what I was doing because she slowly lifted her head from the wall and turned towards me. I bit my lower lip as she walked over. She grabbed my face harshly and pulled me into a deep kiss. Well damn I was not expecting that. This one definitely felt different... this one wasn’t as sweet as before. It was filled with a deep passion and deep adoration, I’d be a complete moron to not notice it. It was filled with fire and the power of a storm. It felt like we were the center of the universe, the center of all time and space... and it was wonderful! 

When she pulled away I couldn’t trust myself to walk, hell even stand! I leaned heavily onto the crystal column. “How’s that for ok!” She said feeling proud of herself. I stood there speechless unable to form coherent words. “(Y/n), how was that?” She asked.

“Absolutely fantastic!” I exclaimed.


	3. EXTERMINATE!

I ran down the long corridor. The air wouldn’t reach my lungs as I slowly lost energy. I had to keep running! I had to keep going! The Doctor needs me! I ran and ran. The sound of Dalek gunfire behind me. I glanced behind me and saw a Dalek in the distance. I ducked down behind a nearby support beam out of the Dalek’s sight. I watched as it slowly went past me. I held a hand over my mouth to hide the sounds of my heavy breathing. “What is the status of The Doctor? Report!” It sounded like a new Dalek was there.

“The Doctor has been located!” The other said. No no no! If they found the Doctor she would be killed. As the two Daleks moved on I crept out of my hidden spot and glanced around. The coast was clear so I bolted down a different corridor than the one the two Daleks went. I ran as fast as I could, still tired and lungs burning from excessive use. I needed to find her I needed to save her!

I stopped at the door I knew the Tardis was behind. I opened it and fumbled to find my key. I quickly got to safety and found I was alone. “Where is she?!” I exclaimed scared out of my mind. “Come on, show me! Please!” The Tardis gave a sympathetic hum and sent me an image of the Doctor laying in a room. She appeared to be unconscious. The Tardis even showed me flashes of directions to get to her. “Thank you!” I said before bolting out of the time ship. “Doctor I’m coming!” I said as I followed the directions. I stopped at another door and I opened it. I saw her laying on the floor and I ran to her side. “No no no! Please be ok!” I found her pulse point on her neck and felt a weak rhythm of four distinct beats. She was alive but her pulse was weak.

“(Y/n)?” She said weakly. Her eyes slowly opened.

“I’m here Doctor, come on we need to get you out of here.” I said gently pulling her to her feet. She leaned on me heavily as we took a few steps forward she just became dead weight. “What have they done to you?”

“Go... get back to the Tardis... she’ll take you home...” the Doctor said weakly.

“And leave you here to die? No I don’t think so.” I had to get her out of here. My muscles were in pain but I pushed through it. There was something left to try. I pulled her in front of me and bent down to wrap an arm under her legs. My body screamed in pain as it felt like I was pushing it to do the impossible. I knew I couldn’t hold her for long so I opened the door and sprinted down the corridor as fast as my body could carry, but after a few minutes everything has it’s limits. I was only a few feet away from the Tardis. It was just behind that door! I stumbled to the ground, the Doctor falling from my arms. “Doctor?!” I used what little energy I had left to crawl to her side.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!” The sounds of a Dalek getting closer I looked around and grabbed a metal pole. I used it to help me stand between it and the Doctor. I knew I was going to die, but at least I could go out swinging. Dying protecting the woman I loved? Not a bad way to go. “You and the Doctor will be exterminated!”

“Yeah, and you’ll be the one to do it I suppose.”

“Correct!”

“The Dalek that finally killed the oncoming storm, but you have to go through me first!” I held the pole like a bow staff ready to fight.

“Exterminate!” It fires it’s gun but I moved out of the way.

“My turn!” I spun the staff and hit it in its eyestalk with enough force to knock it askew.

“My vision is impaired!” I beat against the sides of the Dalek and it backed away. I backed it into a corner and it sat there almost defenseless. After one more wack I managed to knock its gun from its socket. “Weapons systems malfunctioning!” I grabbed the gun and aimed for the Dalek. They hurt the Doctor, my Doctor. I felt so angry I wanted to kill it. The Doctor was dying and it was the fault of the Daleks. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at the beaten Dalek. “Mercy! Mercy!”

“Sorry, fresh out of mercy.” I said through clenched teeth.

“(Y/n)...” I turned to the Doctor. I dropped the gun and ran to her side.

“Doctor! You’re still alive!”

“Don’t do it...” she said and I looked confused. “Don’t kill it...” what? But it was a Dalek! 

“What are you talking about it’s a Dalek, look at what they have done to you!” I exclaimed. “It’s kill millions... billions of people and planets. Why should I spare them if they wouldn’t do the same to me?”

“I won’t have you become...” she started but stopped.

“Become what?”

“Become me... if you kill that Dalek, the killing won’t stop, it just grows like a cancer inside you. Then sooner or later you’ll end up like me. Filled with fire and rage and hate that will refuse to stop burning away at your soul... Walk away now. I don’t want you to have to go through the same pain I did.” I thought about it for a moment looking between the Doctor and the broken Dalek. She was right. She always was. I nodded and helped her stand. She seemed to have enough strength to help hold herself up this time. We slowly walked away towards the door that held the Tardis behind it.

“The Doctor has shown mercy!” The Dalek exclaimed.

“I didn’t do it for you.” She said darkly and even in her weak and wounded state I could still feel the power of the ‘oncoming storm’. It sent a physical shiver down my spine. I opened the door and there she was. “Hello old girl, did you miss me?” She said in jest as we walked in and I helped her to the med bay.

“Thank you... for stopping me from going to far.”

“I couldn’t risk losing someone I care deeply for to the Daleks...” I stopped shocked. I turned my head to face her. “I’ve come so far since the Time War... losing you... I don’t think I could handle it.” She said and I couldn’t help the light blush that filled my face. This woman would be the death of me.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my AO3 exclusive chapter to this story. And as AO3 has exclusive stories so does my Wattpad #selfpromo sorry not sorry.

I left the room I shared with the Doctor, and made my way to the console room. Dressed for what ever adventure was to come our way. When I walked in, it was just the Doctor. No Yaz, no Ryan, and no Graham. “Where are the others?” I asked.

She turned to me a smile on her face. “Oh, I took them home. Seeing as they wanted a break from all the running, and near death experiences.”

“But that’s where all the fun is!” You say sarcastically. She smirked before pulling a few levers. “Where are we going?” I grabbed onto the console as the Tardis began to shake violently. When I suddenly stopped I looked over to her.

“Well I figured, since it’s just the two of us for a few days. That you would, you know. Want to travel somewhere with me?” She stumbled over her words and I started to laugh. This caught her off guard and she looked from the console at me.

“Doctor, are you asking me out on a date?” I asked and her face went a bright red.

“No.” She paused when she realized what she said. “Yes! Yes, I mean yes!” I laughed at her struggle but I walked over to her. “If you don’t want to, I understand. That would be fine, just forget I asked. In fact-“ I cut her off with a kiss and when I pulled away she was speechless.

“Does that answer your questions?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yep..” her voice went a slightly higher pitch than normal and it was kinda cute.

“So where are we?” I asked.

“Anywhere and any when you want...” she said lowly. “Where or when would you like to start?”

I could go anywhere in all of time and space that I chose. I opened my mouth to say the one place I wanted to go. “Uhh I have no idea...” my mind went blank. It’s like, being asked on the spot what your favorite book was, and you’d forgotten every book you ever read.

“That’s ok.” The Doctor said shrugging it off. I felt bad, she wanted to take me on a date anywhere I wanted in all of time and space. All she needed to know was where I wanted to go. She walked around the console before stopping. “The Tardis telepathic circuits.” She snapped we fingers and grabbed my hand. Dragging me over to the exposed circuits. “Just put your hands on it like this...” she stood behind me placing her hands over mine. She moved them to the circuits before weaving my fingers through them. “That’s it, now think of the one place you always wished you could travel to.” She whispered in my ears. I closed my eyes and began to think about it. When I felt her pull away from me all I could think about was the lack of her touch. The Tardis gave an irritated groan. “You’re distracted.” She said

“That’s your fault.” I said. I made my mind go blank, anywhere in all of space and time. I wanted to go back in time I knew that for sure. But where? I saw flashes of different time periods in my head. The Tardis was giving me ideas of where to go. Then it hit me. Literally hit me, the Tardis gave me a jolt of electricity when I couldn’t decide. I pulled my hands away in pain. “Ah!” I shouted holding out my hands. The Doctor came to inspect them but we took off. “What’s happening?”

“The Tardis is taking us to where you wanted to go!” She shouted back a large grin on her face. “Where are we?” She asked. It was strange for the Doctor to ask me where we were.

“I don’t know...” we opened the doors and we were in San Francisco 1920’s or 30’s. “Of all the places, this is where we end up?”

“San Francisco 1925 by the looks. Why did you pick here?”

“I have no idea.” I closed the door of the Tardis and walked over to the Doctor. “Still, we’re here. Might as well explore.” I rose my eyebrows. She offered me her hand and I took it. The Doctor pulled me through the streets as we saw the wonderful city. This was absolutely the best date ever.  
____________

The cell door slammed shut as the clanking of the keys on the guard disappeared in the distance. “I should have expected trouble.” I said. I tried to move but the chair I was tied to gave no room. 

“How was I supposed to know that shop was run by the Mafia?!” The Doctor exclaimed behind me. She was also tied to a chair and we sat back to back.

“Giving the time period and all, practically everything is run by the mob. So flashing your psychic paper and saying we were with the police. Will tend to get you in trouble.” I sighed and leaned my head back. It landed on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Can you get us out of this?”

“(Y/n), I can get us out of anything. Can you reach my sonic? It’s in my pocket.” She asked and I sat up straight. I reached my hands back as far as they would go and began to search the Doctor’s pockets. She gave a yelp in surprise. “Not that pocket, the other one!”

“Oh, I know.” I said smugly before reaching her sonic. “There got it.” I slid it out her pocket and found a way to hand it to her. The familiar buzzing went off and the rope snapped freeing the both of us. “Now let’s get out of here before we get shot, or end up sleeping with the fishes.”

“Actually fish don’t sleep-“

“Doctor! Not the time!”

“Right.” She used her sonic on the lock and we were free once again. I ran ahead and when a guard came around the corner I froze. Before he could speak I punched him in the jaw with enough force to knock him off balance. He tumbled to the floor and before he could get up, one swift kick in the mouth knocked him out cold. “Nice one, now we may have a bit of a problem...” I turned around and more guards ran after us.

“Doctor, what did you do?!” I shouted as we ran down the halls.

“I may have walked into the break room!” She said back and I rolled my eyes of course she did.

We lost them by the looks of it and we ran to the door. It was locked. Go figure. “Worst date ever.” I said under my breath.

“Yes, I know I know...” she pulled out her sonic and began to work on the door.

“Next time, can we stay in and watch a movie or something?” I asked.

“I suppose, but there’s nothing exciting about a night in. No adrenaline rush, no excitement!” She said and I looked at her with a knowing smirk.

“I can fix that.”

“What do you mean?” She turned to me confused. I pulled her into a kiss. She was so oblivious it was cute. I pulled away and a light blush rose to her cheeks as she realized what I meant. She quickly cleared her throat and went back to working on the door. “Oh...”

“‘Oh,’ what?”

“Umm.”

“Doctor, what is it?”

“The lock.... its made of wood, it’s been bared off on the outside.” I looked at the warehouse door. I backed up and ran as fast as I could. I hit my shoulder against the door and it budged an inch. “(Y/n), Are you alright?” The echoing of the wood lead the guards to us. They soon surrounded us and every one of them held a gun on us. “Would now also be a good time to mention, the short range dog whistle?”

“Doctor, I’m going to kill you...” she gave a nervous laugh. She hit the button on the sonic and the Tardis materialized around us. “You could’ve done that the entire time?”

“Well... maybe... yes, yes I could.”

“We could’ve escaped hours ago! Why didn’t you use it?!”

“I forgot!” She exclaimed. We stood safely in the Tardis console room. “All of time and space out those doors.” She said taking us into the vortex. “Any adventure any time.” I watched her walk around the console. She came to a stop right in front of me. “(Y/n) (L/n), would you care to join me for a movie?”

I smirked and leaned forward our lips barely touching. “Not tonight..” I whispered against them. I pulled away without giving her what she wanted in that moment and the look on her face was priceless. “Maybe tomorrow.” I said turning my back to her. I began walking towards our room. I stopped when I heard her began fiddling with the console. “Aren’t you coming?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at me confused. “But you said you didn’t want to watch a movie tonight.”

“Yes, I did.” I still had a smirk on my face.

“But you still want me to come with you?”

“Yes, I do.” The it started to click in her brain. She came forward towards me and I pulled her into a heated kiss. I pushed her into a wall and pinned her in place. I pushed her coat off of her and it hit the floor. I tangled my fingers into her hair and felt her moan into the kiss. She began pushing my jacket off and I complied. I pulled out of the kiss to get some air. “Now you’re getting it...” I giggled.

“Shut up.” She pushed me to the door of our room. She was now the one who pinned me, and I had to say. Dominance was a good look on her... she kissed my jaw and worked her way to my ear biting down on it hard. 

“Doctor...” I moaned. I could feel her smirk against my neck. She bit down on that as well and another moan escaped my lips. I ran my hands up her back and tugged at her hair. She may have the personality of a Hufflepuff as well as the attitude of one this time round, but right now... she was nothing but a snake. I ran my hands back down her back and clawed at her shirt. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close as she opened the door behind me. I walked backwards towards the bed. I tripped over my own foot and fell on my back against the bed. Having been caught off guard I pulled the Doctor down with me. She fell on top of me, and when I leaned up to ask if she was ok, we both hit our heads. “Ow.. sorry...” I muttered rubbing my head. She did the same before we shared a glance. She rolled off of me and onto her back. We both just laid there laughing. “I can’t believe I ruined it!”

“Oh don’t feel bad.” The Doctor propped herself up on her elbow. “Knowing me, I would’ve done something to ruin the moment sooner or later.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” I laughed and she scoffed. “You said it.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t supposed to agree with it.” She said. I propped myself up on my elbow as well. I smirked at her. “You think you’re so clever.” She said. I leaned in and gave her a small sweet kiss. 

I pulled myself up and just crawled to my place on the bed. “No, of course not.” The Doctor got off the bed and crawled under the covers behind me. “I know I’m clever.” She gave a huff of amusement before throwing an arm over my waist pulling me close. “Let’s get some rest, so we can mess up another romantic moment tomorrow.” I said closing my eyes.

“I’m not going to mess it up.” The Doctor said defensively. “I didn’t mess it up this time...”

“You want to keep pushing your luck? I don’t mind sleeping alone.” I muttered eyes still closed. She didn’t say a word after that and I smiled. I opened my eyes a little and turned in her grip. I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. “I love you, Doctor.” I curled into her body and she held me close.

“I love you too.”


	5. “What could possibly go wrong?”

I heard the Tardis land and I looked outside the window. I had decided to spend a couple days on earth with the others. I opened the door from my room at Ryan’s place. “She’s back.” I said with a smile on my face. I grabbed what little things I brought and made for the door. Ryan walked behind me calling Yaz and Graham. I practically bolted down the stairs. Those few days here were in peace, no monsters no invasions, just peace. I enjoyed the break from running, but I missed the Doctor. As I ran to those blue doors I snapped my fingers and they opened. My smile grew larger when I saw the Doctor leaning on the console.

“Enjoy your weekend without fun?” She said as I approached. I laughed as I grew nearer.

“Yeah I did, it was quite relaxing.” I set my small bag down and looked at her. “It was missing one thing though...”

“And what would that be?”

“You.” I leaned in and kissed her and she didn’t hesitate to kiss back. It wasn’t heated. Just a slow sweet kiss filled with affection and adoration. “I missed you.” I said pulling her into a hug.

“I missed you too.” She hugged me back. “Those few days without you were torture!” She was being over dramatic and I laughed.

“You have the Tardis, you can just travel to when we were supposed to be picked up.” I said pulling away I grabbed my bag off the floor. “So, you did that to yourself.” I put my bag on and she grabbed my wrist pulling me towards her.

“Don’t ever leave me...” she said seriously. “I would go mad!” I raised my eyebrow at that. “Well madder...” 

I giggled. “I promise.” I leaned in and kissed her again. This one was quicker. I pulled away from her smiling and started walking down the Tardis corridor to our room. “Don’t ever make me angry with you. You’re not the only one who knows how to fly the Tardis.” I shouted back.

“If you can call that flying...” she muttered but I still heard it.

“I heard that!” I shouted. I smiled as I walked into our room and put my bag on the bed. I began to unpack and the Tardis gave a joyful hum. “Yes, I missed you too.” I stroked the wall before going back to putting my clothes away. “Have you been keeping her out of trouble for me?” The Tardis buzzed in what felt like a ‘I tried’ sort of way. “You’re right, the Doctor is trouble.” I put the empty bag under the bed and walked out the door. I made my way back into the console room to find the others had come aboard. “Hi, guys. So, Doctor, where to first?”

She danced around the console and pulled levers, and pushed buttons. The Tardis shook violently. If I had flown I would’ve used the stabilizers. The Tardis stopped suddenly and everyone stood waiting for the Doctor. “I figured we would take your first adventure back slow. Through those doors, is a planet where the only living things that inhabit it are plants.” 

I opened the doors and the others followed me out. We were in a field of flowers of every color it was absolutely breath taking. “This is amazing, Doctor.” She came up next to me and took my hand. I leaned on her shoulder as we watched the others run and play in the field. I looked into the sky, it was various shades of green instead of blue with a single sun off in the distance.

“See, nice and simple. Like I said. Nothing could possibly go wrong!”   
__________

“You had to say it didn’t you? ‘Nothing could possibly go wrong!’” I shouted staring at the weeping angel in front of me. It was covered in moss and vines, but it still was an angel.

“This planet isn’t suppose to have life other than the plants. How was I supposed to know there was a Weeping Angel.” She said defensively, she proceeded to attempt to get the others back to the Tardis. When they were safe she came back over and grabbed my hand. She looked at the angel so I could take a break. “Well, look on the bright side. It couldn’t get any worse.”

I heard the fluttering of wings and saw three more angels approaching. “Doctor, stop talking.” I quickly dragged her back to the Tardis and we closed the door behind us. We all took a moment to breathe but it didn’t last long. The Tardis was pushed from one side to the other.

“Everyone grab onto the console, or you’ll be left behind!” The Doctor shouted. She pulled a few levers and the Tardis started to dematerialize.

“What did you do?” Ryan asked.

“You made them look at each other didn’t you?” I said looking at the Doctor. She nodded and opened the door. We were a few feet away from the four angels. They were all looking at each other. I looked over from where they came from and saw two more. “Ok, time to go!” I said getting back into the Tardis.


End file.
